


The Party

by Goonipers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Sex, Character of Color, F/M, First Time, Het, Loss of Virginity, No Condom, Oral Sex, Party, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goonipers/pseuds/Goonipers
Summary: I came across something online where people were discussing a black dude and a white chick dating with a picture of them posing with beer bottles. Some said it was racist, some said it was OK, and others were arguing. This is about some other White Chick and Black Dude who thought before they posed.





	The Party

White Chick adjusted her dress in the mirror to look posh. It was a large fancy do she was going to and she wanted to look her best. It was blue with pale pink short sleeves and a low-cut bosom area. The skirt flared down to her thighs and she wore little gold heels with ribbons that had once been bows.

 

Her date for that evening was Black Dude. He was going with some friends and had invited her along; she didn't know anyone else there.

 

She applied some pink lipstick and added a thin gold tiara atop her brunette curls. She settled it there with both hands, then added hairspray, trying to fix it.

 

She turned on one heel, and it fell off. She let it be as she was already late.

 

She picked up her bag, a small clutch, and set off out the house. She waved goodbye to her parents.

 

White Chick met Black Dude by her bus stop, where he'd ordered a cab for him and two mates. She was to sit on his lap without a seat belt.

 

"Blow that," she said, making a rude gesture at his friend. "I'll take the bus."

 

One came along, and she got on with Black Dude. His real name was Isaac.

 

Her real name was Kelly. They didn't use their real names online when they uploaded pictures. They used avatars with lots of numbers in their name.

 

Black Dude said, "How about we make love at this party do?"

 

"Where??" White Chick hugged herself. She wasn't ready yet.

 

"Somewhere. We'll find a good spot to snog."

 

She relaxed. They chatting about each others' schools and classes. They got off the bus and began to walk up the road, holding hands and gazing into each others' eyes.

 

The party music blared out. They honed in and walked up to the front door. Kelly checked her phone for the pin.

The party within was loud and noisy and unsettling. Too many people were dancing with drinks and looking buzzed and tanked. The curtains were drawn, and hardly any lights were on.

 

They were crushed immediately, and tried to find their way to a table. Kelly lost Isaac's hand and clutched at a nearby beer bottle instead.

 

"Isaac!" she called. She heard a faint 'Kelly' over the music. "Isaac!" she tried again.

 

Someone took the beer bottle from her. "You look too young to drink!" he yelled at her. He looked about thirty-five.

 

"Are you the dad?" she asked, yelling back.

 

"No. I found this online. It's good. Good brownies, BTW, if you're into that."

 

"No. I'm trying to find someone. He's black."

 

The man looked around. "There's a black guy over there by the cashews. Is that him?"

 

This man was not obviously woke, she thought. "No, it's not Isaac," she said firmly and left him. He shrugged and opened the beer.

 

Kelly pushed through the pulsating crowd and found a door. It led to a hallway that was empty. Not wanting to get out just yet, she left the door open and pushed her way over to the cashews. It wasn't Isaac, but she could ask.

 

"Have you seen another black guy? I'm looking for my boyfriend."

 

He turned. "What? I'm black? Yeah, I'm black. Have you got a problem with that?"

 

"No, my boyfriend's black. I've lost him." Kelly shrugged. He had nice teeth.

 

She scanned the crowd, but it was too dark to see faces. They had their hands in the air and were moshing in time with the beat. She shivered. She wasn't enjoying herself.

 

Her phone rang. She could barely hear it, but she'd missed the call. It had been Isaac. She called him again but the phone made mysterious beeping noises. She switched settings so it would vibrate next time.

 

She stowed her phone in her bag again. Kelly hugged herself with one arm wrapped around her middle. She ate a salted cashew. It was chili-flavoured.

 

Then – she spotted him. Halfway across the room. He looked darker than the other people around him, and he was wearing the same bright shirt. He disappeared again. The music changed beats and began to propel upwards.

 

The crowd went wild. Their feet hammered the floor. Kelly found herself pushed towards the empty corridor.

 

She tried her phone again and it rang and rang. It switched to voicemail. "Isaac, pick up!" she cried.

She dried her eyes, and wandered down the corridor. It led, unsurprisingly, to the kitchen. Bottles littered the counters and empty packets like the cashews had been dumped in the open bin. Alone, there was one squash bottle, half-full. Kelly took it and drank some, undiluted.

 

It tasted tart and sweet at the same time. Then, she noticed that the oven was still on. She knelt down for a look and switched on the oven light. Brownies were baking.

 

She checked her phone for messages, and found a text from Isaac. This was the wrong place! It was further up the road and it was really posh, he said. He sounded begging. She read the emojis where he told her he loved her very much, and encouraged her towards the front door.

 

She left the kitchen, and paused before she pushed her way through the crowd. That man she thought was a dad was in the way.

 

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?" he roared over the music.

 

She kneed him in the crotch before he could grab her. He was too sodding old to be in a joint like this.

 

Kelly ducked under his falling arm and ran towards the table. She knelt onto all fours and clambered her way underneath the dining table towards the front door. She stood up, pushed a bit, and made it. She opened the door and stumbled out into the front garden. She hit a recycling bin, and steadied herself.

 

Isaac was no where in sight. She rang him again and got through.

 

"Isaac? Isaac? Hello?!" she had to shout. "I'm outside!!"

 

"Kelly?" he sounded faint and exhausted. "It's all white people here."

 

"There's only one black dude apart from you. Eating cashews."

 

"I think it's his party. I met him when I lost you. He shouldn't invited everyone round. Where are you?"

 

She told him about that pervert and her route under the table.

 

"Bloody hell, Kells." Isaac ate something and she wondered if there was a posh party after all. "Are you OK?"

 

"Of course I'm OK. I'm outside in one piece. Come out of there!!"

 

"See you."

 

Kelly waited a full five minutes, checking social media as she did so. He was still in there.

 

All of a sudden the door slammed open and there he stood, shirt askew and his belt undone.

 

"What have you been doing?" she asked.

 

"Dancing," he replied.

 

"With your belt off?"

 

"With my belt around my head like a ninja." She sometimes loved him doing stupid stuff but this was not the right time.

 

She grabbed him by the hand and yanked him over the open gate.

 

***

 

The posh party was well on-going. The pop music blasted out over the large garden where a large garden shed housed a TV with satellite. It was open and people spilled in and out.

 

The plants were being trampled and no one had been sick yet. Drinks were available in a range of colours and little shot glasses littered the outdoor tables.

 

Kelly swayed in time with the music with her arms wrapped around Isaac's neck. They moved slowly and not in time with the music.

 

"It was horrible," she said again. "I felt like he was going to kill me. I got away with my life!"

 

"He was just some weird ----- sh-- guy," comforted Isaac, who wasn't at all politically correct towards special needs people.

 

He patted her on the back, and made soothing circles.

 

She shuffled him over to a table, arms still around his neck, and picked up a drink. It tasted like liquorice. He spun her round, and ate some carrot sticks, before picking up his drink. He sipped it over her shoulder.

 

"What does it taste like? You won't believe mine—" she began, but stopped. That thirty-five year old pervert had just gatecrashed via the side gate.

 

"Isaac!" she cried. "He's here!"

 

Isaac choked. She hit him, hard, on the back. Isaac looked up. Unlike last time, we wasn't one of the few black people here. Here, it was multicultural with a mix of Polish, Black, Asian and Turkish teenagers, mostly from surrounding schools.

 

At least, she thought he was Polish. He might be white, like her. The black people had stopped mingling to the music and rushed to defend her.

 

"Hey!" One dude threw an empty drinks tin at his head. "F--- off!"

 

"Yes, leave us alone!!"

 

The white guy brushed his graze with his left hand. He stumbled out the gate, but began to catcall her from along the fence.

 

 

"Hey, sweetheart," he slurred, "what are you doing with a man like him? You want to be with a real man like me."

 

"Leave her alone," said Isaac, looking white. His fists clenched. He looked angry and scared, thought Kelly, who was just scared. She held on Isaac's arm.

 

She could be done for assault, if he hadn't meant it, the thought said.

 

Kelly let go of Isaac's arm and shouted "F--- off!" with her rude gesture. She remembered hitting Isaac's friends with it earlier, and blushed.

 

"Ooo-oooh!" cried the fat white guy. "Like it, do you? Come here, sweetheart, and I'll make a man out of you."

 

People laughed. "That's out of _Mulan_ ," cried someone. She thought it was one of Isaac's friends.

 

People dispersed when he ran out of fence to lean across. Kelly gave a sigh of relief as he b-----ed off.

 

She kissed Isaac, who was getting some of his colour back. "You were sick," she congratulated him.

 

"I was? I was, wasn't I?"

 

Kelly kissed him full on the mouth. He returned it, with some tongue. They parted and breathed. "And so were you," he said. "I'd never made it out of that mosh pit without the table trick."

 

They danced, slowly, into the night.

 

***

 

A few days later, Kells was ready. She snuck Isaac into her bedroom and led him onto the bed.

 

He kissed her; first on the hand, then the neck, and the earlobe. She moaned.

 

He drew back. "What was that? Were you faking it?"

 

"No, I want you," she said and removed her school blouse. She sat in a peach-flesh coloured bra. She looked at him.

 

Isaac purred. "Are you ready, honey? I've done it already."

 

Kelly snorted. "Yeah, like when you were sixteen."

 

Isaac helped her out of her bra, and splayed her tits. She looked down.

 

"Why are you doing that for?" she asked.

 

Isaac had an erection. His trousers peaked. Kelly tried to undo his school shirt, but his arms kept getting in the way. He pushed her tits this way and that. Kelly doubted that he'd done it at all.

 

She managed to get her skirt up around her waist. She sat knickers straight on the bed.

 

Isaac pushed her backwards and yanked at his zip. He fumbled with his underwear and got out his cock. It was large, brown and hard.

 

"I need a condom," she half-shouted. They both went quiet, for fear of disturbing her parents.

 

"Where are they?" he asked.

 

"You don't have one?" she said.

 

He shifted. "You'll have to blow me off."

 

She farted. "Will that do?" she said, laughing.

 

"That's not funny," he said. "This is serious business." He shrugged off his trousers and his underpants. They were blue and didn't match his skin tone. He probably knew that.

 

She sat upright on one elbow and admired it. It was dark red and brown at the same time around the tip and hairier towards the base. His balls were black with fuzz.

 

"Get your knickers off," he muttered between his teeth.

 

"But I'll get pregnant," she said indignantly.

 

"No you won't. You were bleeding last week. It takes a cycle before you're fertile again."

 

"Oh... OK," she said slowly. She felt for her knickers and took them off to her knee. She parted her legs.

 

"How am I supposed to get through that?" wondered Isaac. He pulled off her knickers to the ankle and hooked them over her socky feet.

 

She parted her legs wider and he leant over her. He plunged right in and began to rock.

 

"Oh!" she said. She hadn't expected it to be so... poky.

 

He established a rhythm and said, "You've got to put your back in to it."

 

She rocked her hips on instinct and tried to match his. She heated up and felt him become more slippery. He f---ed her with ease.

 

She had a go at wrapping one leg around his back, but it didn't work. He stopped.

 

"Don't do that," he advised, panting. "I'm trying not to come. You've got to come first."

 

"I don't think I can," she said. It was her first go, and she didn't know what to do yet.

 

"Do something lit," he advised. He panted harder, looking into her eyes. He smiled. Then his eyes rolled back and he convulsed. It felt hot between her thighs. Typical, she thought.

 

He extracted himself and said, "It goes up again without any trouble."

 

"I bet it does," she said, feeling empty and wet. "Can you suck me off??"

 

"But I left come in there. You need to... clean yourself up or something." He waved a hand.

 

"But I haven't come, Isaac. This is my special first time. You said you would, back when we first met."

 

"We did? We did. Fine, sweetheart."

 

Kells thought back to that incident with the white fat guy. She shuddered. Only Isaac probably thought she'd came. He beamed.

 

"See? I knew you had it in you!" he said.

 

She grabbed him by the head and led him down. "No, I haven't. Now, lick."

 

He put one finger on the inside and said, "It's funny how it shrinks down, isn't it?"

 

"No, get going already."

 

He fretted. "But it's white in there."

 

"I'm white!"

 

"I meant the come." He prodded her clit. "Does this do anything?"

 

"It's sensitive," she said. She didn't know much. She'd only had experience with a carrot.

 

He blew on it. Then he licked it, and around it and down to her cunny. Then he went up again and repeated.

 

"I haven't got a cock, you know," said Kelly. "You're going up and down like a blowjob." It felt nice and kind of moist.

 

Isaac got some tissue out and mopped her up. He inserted a finger and rubbed it around. That felt ticklish. He licked around her pussy. She tilted her head back and moaned a little.

 

Encouraged, Issac inserted another finger and sucked on her clit. He fucked his fingers back and forth like he'd seen in porn with a dildo.

 

Kelly clamped down on his fingers and sucked him in. She raised her hips up. "Get on with it," she said.

 

Fucking with the fingers didn't really do much, so flicked at her clit again with his tongue. He swirled around until he elicited moans, and lapped at her cunny again. He withdrew his fingers and parted the labia. He sucked at her pussy.

 

"I think that's my pee hole," smiled Kelly. "I enjoyed you on my clit best."

 

"It's supposed to go all the way up and down, like in school textbooks," he said.

 

"Who drew that?"

 

"The teacher, we think."

 

"I'm hot," moaned Kelly. "Really hot. You'll get me off in no time, I'm sure."

 

Issac rubbed his thumbs up her labia and squeezed them either side of her clit. He leant forward and kept licking at it.

 

Kelly bucked her hips forward and writhed under his attention. Her eyelashes fluttered. "Stop! Stop!" she said. "It's too sensitive."

 

"Did you come?"

 

"Ye-es, I think." She paused. "I want to come again."

 

He sighed. "Then you didn't get off. Do you have anything that vibrates?" He'd seen a lot of sex toy porn.

 

"My phone?" She handed it over from her pillow.

 

He picked up her phone and set it to vibrate. He pushed it against her clit. "Does this help?"

 

"It's too weak. I need your tongue again."

 

"My tongue's tired."

 

Kelly's mum downstairs shouted that dinner was ready in ten minutes. Kelly panted quietly that they'd just have enough time for a shower. She didn't want to drop come all over her panties downstairs at the table.

 

She put on her dressing gown and snuck Issac into the bathroom.

 

They both got into the shower together. Kelly switched the cool water on as Issac fondled her sides and breasts. He kissed her hair. The water began to warm up. Kelly washed herself as best she could with Issac splaying her breasts.

 

"How do I get the water to go up my cunny?" she asked him.

 

"Oh, wait. I've seen this online with a hosepipe!"

 

"Isaac, not porn..."

 

He took the shower head from her as you could detach it from the wall, and unscrewed the head. He pressed his thumb over the end half-way and the water jetted out strong and fast. He put it underneath her.

 

She gasped. "That's strong." Together they washed most of the come out. Kelly used lavender and tonka bean shower gel.

 

Issac put two and two together in his head. He redirected the soft flow of water at her clit, and pressed his thumb the end over again.

 

"Oh!" Kelly's legs buckled as she finally came again. She clutched at Issac's chest. He got an erection again.

 

She'd just washed all the come out, so she put some shower gel on her hand and began to stroke him. He looked a bit disappointed. He leant his back against the shower wall, and thrust his hips to her fast stroke.

 

He beaded and came all over her belly. Then she redirected him so that he finished coming on her breasts. There! That should stop him from splaying them!

 

Then she was covered in come.

 

Isaac grinned. "You look really white now," he said.

 

"Ta," she said. She washed it off after screwing the shower head back on. She had to keep moving her foot over the drain to get it to wash away.

 

She wetted her hair a little to keep it flat. Then she and Isaac left the shower to get dry. They towelled each other off, with Isaac fluffing her brown hair back up the way he liked it.

 

They kissed in the doorway, with Kelly's dressing gown slung over her arm. They returned to her room and got dressed again; Kelly in her regular, pretty clothes, and Isaac in his school uniform.

 

Kelly brushed her hair, with Isaac kissing her neck and leaving a mark in the mirror. "Hopefully that's all your mum will think that we've been doing," he said, winking at her.

 

He put his blazer on, and they headed downstairs.

 

Her mum gave her a suspicious look. "What was all that noise, Kells?"

 

"Nothing. Homework." She twisted her hair nervously.

 

"With all the bed banging against the wall?"

 

They did what?! Her mum started laughing. "Well, you're both over sixteen now."

 

"Seventeen," corrected Isaac. Kelly sat down.

 

Her mum looked at him. "Well, I suppose you're all right," she said, pushing him down on a stool. She dished up dinner. It was lamb casserole, with potatoes, peas, carrots, and diced butternut squash.

 

When their mum's back was turned, as she'd forgotten the green beans, Kelly and Issac leant over the table to each other to kiss.

THE END

 


End file.
